Seer
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |voice = Liz Ward-Land |class = Blood Omen 2 characters |birthera = unknown (implied Vampire-Hylden war) |status = unknown, presumably active (as of Post-Blood Omen era) |titles = The Seer? |territories = Seer's Cottage, The Canyons |affiliation = unknown |gift = Telekinesis}} The Seer, also known as the Witch, was an ancient and powerful Hylden met briefly by Kain in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. She gifted him the Dark Gift Telekinesis and teleported him tothe Device. Role Just before Kain killed Sebastian, Sebastian told him of the Device and the fate that would befall Nosgoth because of it. Sebastian: "The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient Device, deep underground, that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign will begin in Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Finding out this information, Vorador sent Kain to visit The Seer, Kain: "And I see that you were courteous enough not to relieve me of it while I lay unconscious. I met another old friend, a vampire, guarding it. Before I killed him, he told me something…unsettling.He spoke of an ancient Device underground that will bring about victory for the Sarafan Lord. What do you know of this, Vorador?"//'Vorador:' "I have heard tell of strange discoveries deep underground. Ancient legends speak of huge machines deep in the earth, left by the gods in eons past. And I know of one who can tell us the truth of this matter. She is a Seer, a being said to be older even than I. We are fortunate in that she owes me a favor. Go to her, Kain, and learn what she knows." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. who lived in the Canyons surrounding Meridian Objective 1: Make Your Way to the Seer's Abode "The Seer isn't the most social of creatures. She lives far away from the city, past a wilderness that only Smugglers and Mercenaries dare to cross. Rumour has it she also created the giant bug-like creatures to kill any who dare trespass upon her lands." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 54. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Vorador: "There is a secret way out of the city. I will show it to you. You may follow a canyon that leads north to her abode. The way will not be easy. Strange beasts roam outside the city, preying on travelers. The people call them demons." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. as she apparently owed Vorador a favor. As Kain journeyed into the Canyons he found that the Canyons were not only populated by Smugglers , they were also infested by Lesser demons and the Sarafan had sent out a company to deal with this threat . Seraphan Knight: "Name and business."//'Carter:' "What’s this? By thunder, every week I depart by this gate."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Name and business."//'Carter:' "Turo, bringing supplies to the garrison beyond the abode of the witch. Here is my toll. "//'Seraphan Knight:' "The bridge is fallen."//'Carter:' "Again? And they’ve not repaired it?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "There’s more important matters afoot. A company’s being sent out."///'Carter:' "The smugglers are to be destroyed at last?"//'Seraphan Knight:' "Smugglers? There’s worse than that infesting the roads. But now the culprits will be dealt with."//'Carter:' "At long last. Why pay such high tolls if they won’t keep the roads open, that’s what I say."//'Seraphan Knight:' "Hold your tongue! Or you may not keep it long. Open the gates, there!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When Kain finally arrived at the Seer's cottage , it was surrounded by Lesser Demon corpses . The Seer would initially not talk to Kain (~The camera cuts to Kain as he enters the house. A woman stands with her back to him.~) Seer: "Be gone, Dark One. I did not send for you."//(~Kain moves forward.~)Kain: "And yet, here I am."//(~The woman turns. She is young, petulant, and stylishly dressed.~)Seer: "So I see. Kain, the disrupter. The pebble in the pond, who destroys all he touches."//'Kain: "You know me, woman?"//'Seer:' "Better than you know yourself."//'Kain:' "Then do you know why I am here?"//'Seer:' "Perhaps." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. dismissing him as Vorador's lapdog. Kain's angry response to this accusation persuading her of his conviction and she agreed to give him details of the Device. Kain: "I seek information, and I must have it. What can you tell me of the Device?"//'Seer:' "The Device? You’re playing a dangerous game. Return to your night hunting, vampire. Enjoy what time remains to you, short though it is"///'Kain:' "I desire far more than blood. Where is the Device? I will not go without an answer."//'Seer:' "Do you so enjoy being Vorador’s lap dog?"//'Kain:' "I am no man’s dog, witch."//'Seer:' "No. I see that now. I sense your conviction…I shall help you. If Nosgoth is ever to be healed, the Device must be destroyed. And you, of all men, could be the one to do it. Know this: the Device has lain dormant, beneath Meridian for time beyond time. But now the Sarafan Lord has empowered the machine to unleash its destruction upon the land. The entrance to the Device lies in the heart of the city itself, under the very noses of the aristocracy. You will know the building by this sign. You will see this more than once, but the first one will show you the entrance to the Device. No human can operate it. But a vampire could." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. She allowed him to drink her blood, gaining the Dark Gift Telekinesis Kain: "What must I do?"//'Seer:' "Come here. Drink. Drink my blood. Now!"///'Kain:' "What manner of creature are you? You are like no vampire that I have seen."//'Seer:' "Who I am, what I am, is of no concern to you.Time presses –He is here. Do as I tell you. If you are to destroy the device and save Nosgoth, you must drink.Agh! Good, yes, drink, my dark prince. Feel my powers coursing through your veins. You can manipulate objects already by sheer will alone. But as you were taught, you can only use this ability at close range. By drinking my blood, you will be granted the gift of Telekinesis. You will be able to manipulate objects at a great distance. And, you will be able to activate this symbol, and enter the Device." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and showed him the symbol that would mark out the Device and later Glyph seals. Seer: "The entrance to the Device lies in the heart of the city itself, under the very noses of the aristocracy. You will know the building by this sign:"''She raises her hand again, and an image of the TK switch appears before them.'Seer:"You will see this more than once, but the first one will show you the entrance to the Device. No human can operate it. But a vampire could." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As the two talked, The Sarafan Lord and his company of Sarafan arrived and using fire arrows and a few Reaver bolts, set the Seer's cottage on fire. (The camera cuts to outside the Seer’s house. We see the Sarafan Lord and several Sarafan archers perched nearby) //'''Sarafan Lord: "Bathe them in fire. Let them learn as they writhe in the flames and their bones dissolve, the futility of their actions. The vampire, and all of his kind, shall be razed from the land."//(He levels the Soul Reaver at the Seer's house and fires off a blast of energy.)//'Sarafan Lord:' "This world will be made pure by my hand."//(The Sarafan Lord gives a signal, and the archers launch a volley of fire arrows that rain down onto the house, setting it alight.) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Realising they had been found, the Seer teleported Kain away to the Device, declining an offer to become Kain's ally. Seer: "He has found you. Your destiny draws even closer. I will transport you to the entrance of the Device. From there, use your new-found ability to gain entrance."//'Kain:' "What of you, Seer? Escape with me. I am in need of allies."///'Seer:' "Am I your ally? My fate lies along a different path. Goodbye, Kain." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As her cottage burnt to the ground, she was nowhere to be seen . Notes *Little has conclusively been revealed about the Seer beyond her brief appearance in Blood Omen 2. Even the race of the Seer was a matter of debate amongst fans until statements by the Legacy of Kain team that she was "an extremely powerful and mysterious Hylden". Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds However, The Seer bears little resemblance to the Hylden seen in Blood Omen 2, or those of murals - her hair being noticably different to the usual hairless appearance of Hylden . Also hinting at more complicated origin is the fangs she bears, (as well as her possession of a 'Dark Gift ' and Ward Gate nearby her home) , it is possible that she somehow escaped the Binding, and if this involved Vorador's help this may explain the favor she owes him (which is otherwise left unexplained). Kain: "And I see that you were courteous enough not to relieve me of it while I lay unconscious. I met another old friend, a vampire, guarding it. Before I killed him, he told me something…unsettling.He spoke of an ancient Device underground that will bring about victory for the Sarafan Lord. What do you know of this, Vorador?"//'Vorador:' "I have heard tell of strange discoveries deep underground. Ancient legends speak of huge machines deep in the earth, left by the gods in eons past. And I know of one who can tell us the truth of this matter. She is a Seer, a being said to be older even than I. We are fortunate in that she owes me a favor. Go to her, Kain, and learn what she knows." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. The fate of the Seer is also similarly unclear, as she is nowhere to be seen as her cottage burns any further role she had within Nosgoth's history is unknown. *The Seer's powers are also left a bit of a mystery. It seems likely she had some kind of ability to see through time or has at least seen the prophecies, The Seer at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). as she references comments that will be made by the Elder Kain far in the future and seems aware of his destiny. Silicon Knights' ''Blood Omen'' guide says an "Ancient Seer" prophecised the Rise of the Nemesis The Legions of the Nemesis An ancient seer once prophesied the march of an enormous army that would lay waste to the last havens of peace in Nosgoth and bring about the end of civilization. The seer said little of its origin, but noted that it would gather in the wastes of northern Nosgoth, and crush all who opposes its expansion, and that the people would name it the Legion of the Nemesis. The prophesy foretold rape and torture, death and destruction on cataclysmic levels, and that it cannot be stopped. The peaceful pastoral land of Nosgoth WILL be massacred. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle ) and she may well be this clairvoyant. *The Seer's relationship with the Lesser Demons is uncertain. The Sarafan send out several 'companies' to battle the apparently clear the Canyons of demons, but it seems they were actually after the Seer. Several Lesser Demons corpses litter the outside of her house and some characters hint that the Seer may have created the Lesser Demons to scare away trespassers. Refinery Worker: "I told them! She cursed them. I told them! The old witch – her minions will come and slay us all. I told them!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Concept art depicts the Seer with large insect-like wings; this is another link to the insect-like Lesser Demons. *The Seer strangely enjoyed being fed upon by Kain, gaining pleasure from the experience and calling Kain her "dark prince" in a seductive and intimate tone. Seer: "Agh! Good, yes, drink, my dark prince. Feel my powers coursing through your veins. You can manipulate objects already by sheer will alone. But as you were taught, you can only use this ability at close range. By drinking my blood, you will be granted the gift of Telekinesis. You will be able to manipulate objects at a great distance. And, you will be able to activate this symbol, and enter the Device." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *The Seer is depicted in concept art for Blood Omen 2 as sharing much more traits with the post-banishment Hylden and also having several insectoid traits including semi-transparent wings. Concept art for Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy also depicts several female Hylden, including one image in particular that bears a resemblance to the Seer. See also * The Seer at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Characters